


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 02 雨天的尾巴

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [2]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 4





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 02 雨天的尾巴

_“我就从小爱喝美式啊。”_

_“总比某人爱喝全糖加奶盖加布丁加波霸的奶茶健康多了吧。”_

_“那次又不是喝咖啡害的。别说这个了啦，很丢脸欸。”_

刚交完卷的黄雨萱放任自己像一棵脱水蔬菜般挂在课桌上。

每个美好的周六，上午都要用来小考！

每个美好的周日，晚自习前都要公布考试成绩！！

简直惨无人道！！！

“黄雨萱你还好吧？”新晋好友昆布过来点了点脱水蔬菜的背。“我听怡婷说啊，她上周去了华大那边一家咖啡店，好像还不错欸，等下要不要去？”

黄雨萱像被人按了开机键，“唰——”一下站起来，把昆布吓得连退三步撞到身后的桌角，露出龇牙咧嘴的吃痛表情。

“去！现在就去！”此刻急需一杯中热美来续命。

32咖啡馆坐落于街角。

入口处被许多绿植围绕，木质的门头和推拉移门透露出一股复古的气息。

走进店内，咖啡香和伍佰的歌声混合飘荡在空气里。

特意裸露出的红砖墙搭配暖色灯光，使得复古味愈加浓郁。

已经过了午饭时间，店里依旧坐了七八成满，很多看上去是附近大学的学生。

穿着高中校服的黄雨萱和昆布在一些零星的注目下，找了靠近吧台的空位坐下。

相比于昆布的略显拘谨，黄雨萱倒是莫名感到轻松自在。

她环顾了一下四周，目光停留在不远处一个微型博物馆似的区域。

展示桌上满满当当地摆放着唱片机、黑胶碟、卡带、过期音乐杂志等旧物，一把泛黄的吉他倚靠在一旁。常亮着的小灯箱上写着——32唱片行。

不知为何对这些老物件感到亲切。

黄雨萱还没来得及仔细搜寻回忆，一名年轻的男服务生拿着菜单来到她们桌边。

“我要一杯热美式。”黄雨萱直接点单。

男服务生迅速记了几笔，抬头确认了一下她是高中女生，“请问需要额外加奶加糖吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”

点完单，黄雨萱正在向要了大杯焦糖玛奇朵的昆布科普喝美式的诸多优点，旁边几桌发出了一些轻微的躁动。

顺着那些女生的目光望去，只见内厨的帘子被掀开，里面走出一个穿着牛仔围裙的男生。

等等……这张脸怎么有点眼熟？

这时，对方也看到了她。

他的眼神从惊讶迅速转为笑意，嘴角上扬，露出一整排白牙齿。

黄雨萱生硬地挤出一丝微笑作为回应。

没想到，男生走出吧台，径直向她们桌走来。

“嗨，黄雨萱。”

“李子……”面对骗子的自来熟，黄雨萱差点脱口而出的警告在昆布和周围人群的困惑眼神中，最终变成了一句听似端正有礼的“李子维……哥哥”。虽然“哥哥”两字细微得犹如蚊子哼哼。

“哈，你还记得我名字哦。”骗子的笑容一如既往的灿烂。

身处公共场合，无凭无据不方便当场拆穿他的骗子身份，黄雨萱只得继续保持“礼貌”的微笑。

“这是你同学？”李子维转向一脸期待的昆布。“你好，我叫李子维。”

“你好，我是黄雨萱的同学，她们都叫我昆布，我们住一个寝室哦。”好友的脸上飘着可疑的红晕，黄雨萱投去的好几个白眼都未被她成功接收。

从李子维停留在两个女孩额头的视线和不断冒出的盈盈笑意，黄雨萱一下子猜到他接下来要问什么，没好气地抢答道：“学校规定要剪短发啦。”

景北女中向来以严格到变态的管理闻名，校规要求高一新生不得留长发。报到那天，大家被学校统一派来的理发师剪成一颗颗香菇头，有的女生当场爆哭。

经过一个多月的摸索实践，黄雨萱寝室四人终于在不违反校规的情况下勉强创作出了各自的“及格”发型。比如，昆布在头顶两边各扎出一个小球，黄雨萱则将额前的头发梳成一个略微耸起的小揪揪，露出洁白的额头。

嘴边的话被黄雨萱噎到说不出口，李子维很想呛声眼前这个小女生。

但看着两个显然精心鼓捣过自己头发的高中生，李子维从回忆里翻出高中时期有些自恋的自己——每天早晨必须对着机车镜子整理完头发才肯踏进校门，还因偷偷抹发胶被教官打过好几次手心。

凶巴巴的黄雨萱，也不过是个会因为发型跟学校斗智斗勇的小屁孩而已啊。

算了啦，饶你这一次。

食物和咖啡被端上来。李子维在询问后亲自将餐点分别摆放到黄雨萱和昆布面前。

“你们难得出来放风，这顿我请客。也算感谢黄雨萱上次帮我。”

黄雨萱急忙推辞。

摸不透骗子又在搞什么新花样。要不是已经上完餐，真想立马走人。

不争气的昆布却好像即将上钩的大鱼，满脸惊喜地问：“子维哥，你是这家店老板哦？”

子维哥？什么鬼称呼。黄雨萱不自觉地摸了一下自己起鸡皮疙瘩的手臂。但看李子维的样子却好像很受用，果然是专门骗小女生的诈骗集团。

“不是啦，我只是老板的朋友，周末偶尔会来帮忙。”他看向黄雨萱，“老板就是我上次跟你提过的那个跟你长得很像的陈韵如的舅舅。不过他今天不在店里，否则介绍你们认识。他看到你肯定吓死啦，哈哈。”

黄雨萱看着自顾自笑的李子维想，现在做骗子要求还挺多，除了脸要顺眼、会编故事之外，每天还要像笨蛋一样一直笑一直笑。

为了尽快结束用餐，黄雨萱胡乱地往嘴里塞了一些食物，迅速干掉了一整杯热咖啡。

李子维已经返回前台工作，熟练地在咖啡机和收银机间来回穿梭。

“黄雨萱，你是怎么认识子维哥的啊？他笑起来好帅哦。”昆布一边往嘴里送披萨，一边往前台频频张望。“还请我们吃饭欸，人也超好的啦。”

黄雨萱真是快被眼前这条已经妥妥上钩的大鱼气死。

这时，两个大学生模样的女生带着掩藏不住的笑容走向收银台。成功点单后，两人对着移动至操作台的李子维兴奋地窃窃私语。

看来上钩的不止昆布一个。

“反正不要再叫什么子维哥了啦。“黄雨萱怕在这里吼出”小心会变成被诱拐的未成年少女上新闻“之类的话会被不远处的李子维听到，只好催促昆布：“你赶快吃一吃，我们走了啦。”

说话间，黄雨萱突然感到小腹上方传来一阵被用力拉扯的坠痛，紧接着从腹部向下涌出一股暖流。她连忙俯身抱住肚子，懊恼刚才匆忙中只带了钱包出来。

不知道是不是最近经常熬夜的关系，加之一杯热美式下肚“助攻”，黄雨萱感到这次例假来得尤为迅猛，痛得尤为剧烈。

当昆布一脸抱歉地从自己没有任何卫生棉踪迹的挎包中抬起头，眼前的黄雨萱已经脸色惨白，整个人在椅子上蜷缩成一团。

“黄雨萱你没事吧？你别吓我啦。”昆布带着哭腔的叫唤引起了周围人的注意。

李子维听到声响，放下手中调了一半的咖啡走过来问询情况。

“子维哥，黄雨萱她……“昆布停顿了一下，面露为难地悄声说：“黄雨萱她肚子痛。你们店里有没有女服务生啊？”话中深意不言而喻。

黄雨萱无力地将额头贴在餐桌上，用手臂紧紧环住小腹。想出声阻止昆布透露更多信息，但刚一张嘴，腹中陡然犹如千万只手在拼命互相拉扯，未说出口的话语化为一记极为克制的吸气声。

没过多久，黄雨萱感觉昆布将自己轻轻扶起，一个不知何时出现的女服务生急忙上前为她披上了一件深色长风衣。

从洗手间出来后，两人又一人一边搀扶着黄雨萱往店门口走。

室外竟然大雨磅礴。

移门推开，几滴微凉的雨水飘落在脸上，黄雨萱打了个寒颤。

“昆布，我们去哪？”勉强挤出一句话。

“当然是回学校啊！子维哥说开车送我们。”

一辆墨绿色的车已经停在咖啡馆门口。

黄雨萱知道此时无力推脱，只好听天由命。但愿这个骗子意图放长线钓大鱼。

用微弱的声音嘱咐昆布坐在副驾驶，小心看路。

而后，黄雨萱独自在后座陷入一片昏沉。

“已经跟宿管阿姨说好了……”

是谁在说话？

“……你把她扶上来……慢慢来……小心一点哦……”

意识模糊间，黄雨萱感觉自己抱住了一个温暖的身体，上面有一股好闻的咖啡味。

等一下。

瞬间清醒的黄雨萱用尽全身力气从李子维背上挣脱。

后者被推得朝前一个踉跄，差点磕到台阶。

“靠，黄雨萱你干嘛啦？”

“我才要问你在干嘛吧！”语毕，一阵晕眩袭来，黄雨萱急忙抓住身旁昆布的手。

“大小姐，当然是背你爬楼梯回寝室啊。”

“对啦，黄雨萱。周六下午校医室放假，只能回寝室休息了。”一脸担忧的昆布急忙帮腔。

回想起方才紧密的肢体接触，黄雨萱脸上不禁涨起一阵潮热。“我自己会走上去。”

“拜托，你这个样子怎么走啦。你们寝室在六楼欸。你是要爬到天黑哦？”不知道这个小女生到底在倔什么，难道我像那种会揩油的怪蜀黍吗？想到这，李子维突然意识到什么。

虽然黄雨萱在他背上待了不足五秒，但少女身体的柔软还是透过薄薄的衬衣被真切地感知。

李子维想，自己一直把她当小孩子，但对于黄雨萱来说，自己只是个才见过两次面的陌生成年男性。

她的防御情有可原。

又一阵绞痛开始蔓延。黄雨萱没有撑住跌坐在地上。

下一秒，她倏地被人横抱起。

“如果你觉得背着太尴尬，那我就这样抱你上楼。放心啦，我会注意肢体接触。”

说这些话的时候，李子维认真地目视前方，没有看她。

“从进你们学校，我就连一个男人的影子都没看见。所以，就目前情况而言，这里只有我有这个体力送你上楼。”

黄雨萱感觉到李子维的左手臂有力地托住她的后背，左手在她腋下捏成一个拳头。右手则隔着裙子托在膝盖下方，并未触碰到裸露的小腿皮肤。

走了几步，昆布忽然意识到雨天的寝室肯定挂满了内衣，匆忙以“先去帮黄雨萱整理床铺”为由飞奔上楼。

缓慢而平稳地走了一层，李子维突然停下。

黄雨萱在似睡非睡中睁开眼睛，用眼神表示疑惑。

“大小姐，你能不能不要像一个死人一样摊着。”李子维的脸涨得通红。

“为了让我不要累死在半路上，也为了你能快点回到寝室，请你配合点用手勾住我的脖子，头尽量往我肩膀上靠，OK？”

感受到身下的手臂正在微微发抖。黄雨萱闭上眼睛照做了。

沉默地走了两层。

怀中的小女生始终一言不发，李子维想要说点什么缓解一下气氛。

“黄雨萱你吃钢筋长大的哦，怎么这么重啦！”

没有得到意料中的反击。

偷偷转头望去，只见她正闭眼偏着头，努力地把自己缩成一只虾。

汗水已将额前碎发全部打湿，紧皱的眉头和用力抿住的嘴唇无一不在诉说痛苦。

黄雨萱感觉到温热的鼻息，知道李子维在看她。

我真的很重吗。他的心跳好快。他是不是很累。

伴随着李子维胸腔里沉稳有力的跳动声，黄雨萱模模糊糊地思考着一些奇怪的问题。

周身被包裹在陌生的男性气息里。

跟和男朋友拥抱的感觉不同，这个带着淡淡咖啡香的怀抱，看似礼貌至极却不自觉地透露出一种来自成年异性的侵略感。

清醒的身体不断提醒着黄雨萱来自腹部的疼痛，同时，一股陌生的酥麻感像一根细线，由下至上缓缓传递至心间。

混乱的意识无法辨别出这是什么。

此刻的黄雨萱只想在无尽的痛苦中牢牢抓住这片刻的分心，好让这种不同于痛觉的感受在心里萦绕久一点，再久一点。

身下的手臂将她抱紧了一些。

黄雨萱自然地收了收攀于李子维颈项的双手。

** BGM：雨天的尾巴——陈绮贞  **

** 专辑《陈绮贞 精选 1998-2005》 **


End file.
